


A Night To Remember

by thunderbirdauror7



Series: So Close, Yet So Far [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anastasia is badass, Anastasia is the 3rd wheel, Andrew can't socialize, Andrew is clueless, Big Party, British, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magic, Not Really Hogwarts, Party, Pumpkin Juice, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Summer Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), a group of friends, moooom i dont wanna go and socialize, parents dragging their kids into big parties, wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: A Wizarding World AU where a Hogwarts 4th year Ravenclaw named Andrew is dragged into going to a summer wizarding party with his sister and parents. Little did he know that at that party, everything was gonna change.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wizarding World AU short story.

Andrew. He was never the party type of guy when it came to his parents’ crazy parties that they went to over the summer before they went to Hogwarts.

He sighed as he leaned against the window, ignoring his sister Rachel who was talking away to his dad. “I mean, Sam’s kinda cute i guess, but i’m more into Jack. Jack is awesome. He’s a Slytherin and he-” Rachel kept chatting away to his parents, and Andrew let out a groan.

Another boring party where i’m gonna have to socialize. And it wasn’t a small party, oh no.

When his parents decided to go to parties, they had to make sure it was the biggest wizarding party. They were big on gossip.

Andrew didn't have many friends at Hogwarts except for a couple, who still weren't especially close to him since he barely shared classes with them.

He was woken up from his thoughts when the car slowed down and turned to a stop on the driveway. Rachel blasted excitingly out of the car and Andrew flinched slightly when she slammed the door with much more force than necessary, and the car swayed slightly.

He let out a sigh as he opened the door and let the slightly chilly summer air wash over him. He closed the car door with less force than his sister, and followed his parents to the front door of the house.

He looked up at the house and got a good look at it. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the size of the house. It was an immensely big house that looked like a ginormous cabin.

There were window panes over most of the house and he could see people talking inside. Just then the door opened, and a woman with black hair that was pulled up in a tight bun grinned at them widely. “Hello! Elizabeth! Mark! How good to see you again!” she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

The woman shook hands with Rachel, and then turned to Andrew, who averted his gaze and wiped his hands nervously on his Jeans.

“Andrew! You’ve grown so much!” she embraced him and Andrew had to hold in a gag as he inhaled her strong perfume.

After a few moments, she let him go and gestured for them to step inside as Andrew let out a breath, no longer near that perfume. When they stepped into the house, Andrew scanned the area for students from Hogwarts that he might recognize.

As they walked further inside the house, the music got really loud as Andrew scanned the many crowds that there were. His eyes stopped at the sight of a witch that looked somewhat familiar.

She had long, light mousy brown hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful light brown and they sparkled with excitement when she talked to others.

_Could it be Em-_

“ANDREW!” He whipped around and let out a sigh of relief when he was it was one of his Ravenclaw friends from Hogwarts.

Anastasia, was the

kind of person that could socialize, and couldn't at the same time. She was wearing jeans, a fancy blouse, and her Ravenclaw tie. Her dark brown hair was in a messy side braid.

“Thank goodness you’re here! I thought I was gonna have to hide behind a pillar the whole time.” Andrew said, and he and Anastasia maneuvered their way through the crowds of people. The music was no longer blasting in their ears as then walked away from the crowds.

They walked into a side room with two couches and sat down on separate couches. Well, Andrew sat down, Anastasia made a dramatic pose and flopped down onto the couch face first.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Anastasia sat up, pulling her bag closer to her and took out her book. He managed to get a glimpse of the cover: _Les Miserables, by Victor Hugo_.

“Nice book.” he noted and Anastasia made a noise of agreement. He looked around the lounge room. It had a TV and a bookshelf. Excellent, books. But his mind kept going back to the girl that he saw in the crowd. He was pretty sure he had seen her a couple of times around the castle while at school, but he couldn't quite remember her name.

“Who was that girl?” the words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. Anastasia looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk growing on her face.

“What girl?” She grabbed her Ravenclaw bookmark and carefully placed it in the book, and set the book inside her purse. Andrew watched as she stood up and held a hand out to him.

“Let’s go find this girl of yours.” Andrew nearly choked on air. He stood up briskly and looked down at Anastasia.

“Are you serious?!” he looked at her incredulously as if she had just proposed to go and murder a bunch of people.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. You have to show me who she is at least.” and then she proceeded to look him straight in the eye with that intimidating look she gave people.

Andrew sighed and murmured to the floor, “Fine.” Anastasia smirked and they were off again down the long hallway of the house.

The house was like navigating a maze honestly. But it was pretty easy to find the heart of the party by the music. The two of them turned a corner and were immediately almost trampled by a bunch of 6th year Slytherin girls. They skirted around people until they reached a wall.

They leaned against the wall so they wouldn't be in the middle of all the drunk and loud people. Most of the people at the party were wearing fancy clothing, but he wasn't the type to get fancy.

“So, are you gonna show me this girl of yours?” Anastasia asked beside him, also scanning the crowd for someone, except it didn't look like she was trying to get to the person she was looking for.

Andrew followed her gaze. And then he finally remembered who she must have been looking out for. It was a group of guys their age who were talking loudly, and her gaze rested on the tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes who was laughing at something loudly.

“Thomas.” Andrew nodded at Anastasia. Anastasia’s face filled with pain the second he mentioned her ex-boyfriend’s name. Realizing her pained expression, he quickly apologized. “Sorry. Um, so the girl.” His eyes traveled along the crowds of people and he finally found her.

She was laughing at something her friend was saying, her yellow summer dress flowing around her knees.

All the pain left Anastasia’s face when she saw the girl he was staring at. “Oh! That girl? But you probably shouldn't stare at her for too long, people might talk.” she laughed. He felt the heat rush to his face and he averted his gaze from the girl.

Anastasia smiled. “That, is Emma. She’s a year younger than us, and a Gryffindor. Yes, she is single of you were wondering. Her older brother is a 6th year Gryffindor.” Andrew’s eyes widened at Anastasia.

Wow, she really did know everything.

“You can read minds?” he asked her.

Anastasia laughed dryly. “No, I just pay more attention to people. Plus, some of my friends know a lot of people so that’s why.” she shrugged. It finally clicked in Andrew’s brain where he had seen before.

He had met her during a study hall in the Great Hall when he had no one to sit with, she had quickly sat next to him and asked him to help her with her Potion’s essay.

_Andrew’s eye’s bored a hole in his textbook as he tried to clear his mind._

_“Excuse me? Mind if I sit here?”_

_He looked up from his work to see a Gryffindor girl standing there, textbook clutched to her chest somewhat anxiously._

_Realizing he was staring, Andrew cleared his throat and smiled. “No, not at all.”_

And after a few minutes her friend’s had called her over and she had to leave.

“That’s where i had first met her! I helped her with her potions homework last year!” Andrew exclaimed and looked at Anastasia excitedly. She gaped at him. “You had met her before?! So she does know you!?”

“Yes..”

Anastasia threw her arms up in the air and made a noise of disbelief. “Merlin’s beard Andrew! Go! Go talk to her!” and she gave him and encouraging push towards the crowd.

But of course, when Anastasia does something unexpectedly, it almost always goes wrong. So instead of walking into the crowd, Anastasia had pushed him a little too hard so he had half fallen, half stumbled towards Emma and tripped.

Of course he just HAD to trip.

It all happened so quickly. He crashed into Emma and they both toppled onto the floor with Emma on top of him, catching the eyes of a few people.

They were both frozen in time. Brown eyes met brown and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Emma quickly got off of him and dusted off her dress, before holding out a hand to help Andrew up. Andrew’s eyes widened slightly, but he took Emma’s hand nevertheless and stood up.

They stood in silence and Andrew cleared his throat and looked anywhere but Emma. “Sorry about that.” he murmured, his gaze boring a hole in the floor.

He heard Emma laugh and he looked up, finally meeting her gaze.

To his surprise she was laughing. Her laugh was like music to his ears and her smile shone as brightly as the sun. He smiled sheepishly at her and laughed along with her. “I feel like we’ve met before?” she put her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

Andrew grinned. “We have, remember? That one time when i helped you with your potions essay?” Emma gasped and facepalmed. “Of course! Andrew, right?” she asked.

He nodded and laughed. 

Anastasia watched from the side with a smug expression on her face as Andrew and Emma laughed and quickly fell into conversation.

Emma laughed again and looked up at the chandelier. “Come to think of it, I’ve seen you around.” Andrew grinned, “Yeah, now that I think about it..I saw you at that one quidditch match, didn’t I?” Emma thought for a moment, and the corners of her mouth twitched. “Yeah!”

Andrew plucked up courage and looked her in the eyes, “Hey do you wanna sit down? There’s a room down the hall-”

But he didn’t get to finish because he was not too nicely pushed to the side by a taller guy. Andrew scowled and glared at the blonde haired guy. Andrew noted that he was wearing a Slytherin tie, his hair was slicked back, and his sharp blue eyes were full of determination as he looked down at Emma with a dashing smile. He looked a lot older than 14.

“Hello Emma, Michael Eades.” He introduced himself, a little too concedengly and held out his hand to Emma.

Dread formed at the pit of Andrew’s stomach as he clenched his fists together. But to his relief, Emma didn’t look too impressed at the guy as she shook his hand and subconsciously stepped away from him, about a foot.

“Did you need something?” Emma asked Michael, who was a bit bummed out by the lack of attention he was getting from Emma. Andrew stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do next as he was hit by a bunch of emotions at once.

Michael nodded and gave Emma a charming smile and held his hand out.

Andrew was pretty sure he saw Emma roll her eyes. “

Care to dance mademoiselle?”

“No. She doesn’t.”

The words escaped Andrew before he could stop them, and Emma and Michael both turned to him.

Emma looked at him with confusion, while Michael was glaring down at him, his eyes full of pure loathing.

Michael’s eyes blazed. “And who are you to tell me that?” his voice getting dangerously low. Andrew gulped and shifted nervously as he realized that Michael was a pretty tall guy and was half a foot taller than him.

Anastasia watched the scene unfold from across the room while leaning against the wall. She had to do something, or else her friend was going to get beaten up by a insane 7th year Slytherin. Anastasia took a last glance at Andrew, Emma, and Michael, before quickly making her way through the crowds, her mind racing to think of an idea.

She had to momentarily break up the scandal that was going on, so she would have just enough time to go and rescue Andrew and Emma from that arrogant idiot.

Then she got it.

This was one of the biggest wizarding parties ever held, so that meant they had to have a band performing. Anastasia searched the room and her eyes came upon the stage, where one of the most famous wizarding bands, The Weird Sisters, was setting up.

It looked like the four guys in the band were just done setting up, and were the bass player was tuning up. Anastasia raced over to the stage and stood right below the stage, desperately trying to get the main singers’ attention.

“Excuse- excuse me! Sir!” Anastasia yelled, and the main singer finally turned his attention to her.

He kneeled down and moved his sunglasses to rest on top of his head to look at the girl properly. “Hello. Do you need something, miss?” he asked Anastasia.

“Yes. Could you play a song that would grab everyone’s attention?” Anastasia declared, putting her best determined face on that she could muster. The main singer studied her skeptically, but she knew how to put on her _i have no emotion what-so-ever inside me_ face and keep it there.

Finally, the singer gave in and gave her a curt nod before standing back up and talking to his bandmates.

“Thank you!” Anastasia yelled and turned on her heel, once again making her way through the crowds of people. At a big party like this, there were lots of people, and you never knew if any of them were definately sober.

Across the large room she could see Michael towering over Andrew, and Emma trying to intervene.

_They better start the music soon!_

 

“Michael! What is the point of this!? I don’t want to dance with you! Just like Andrew said!” Emma yelled at Michael for about the 10th time.

Michael scoffed and turned to Andrew. “Why are you so concerned? You’re a Ravenclaw,” He pointed to Andrew’s tie and jabbed a finger to his chest, “And Ravenclaws are neeeeeeerds!” he said in the most annoying voice ever.

Andrew was not only disgusted, but infuriated that this bloke had just made fun of his house!

“Ravenclaws. Are. not. Nerds.” Andrew growled at Michael through gritted teeth.

Emma looked concerned.

“Boys, stop-”

Michael cut her off by letting out the loudest laugh ever. “Look at him! Saying that Ravenclaws aren't nerds! All you guys do is stay in the library-”

Suddenly, there was loud feedback heard from the speakers and everyone turned their heads to look towards the stage.

‘The Weird Sisters’ rock band was starting to play that one popular song, ‘Do The Hippogriff’. The singer got onto center stage and hollered into the microphone.

“Are you ready??!!”

Everyone in the crowd let out a big “YES!”, except for Andrew, Michael, and Emma.

And then Andrew almost lost his hearing as the music blasted.

He tried yelling out to Emma, but then realized he couldn’t even hear his own voice over the loud music and everyone screaming and dancing.

 

Anastasia climbed up on one of the chairs at the edge of the room and got a wide shot of the whole room. In the middle of all the crazy fangirl screams and dancing with crazy lights flickering around, there was Andrew, Emma, and Michael.

It had stopped the scandal momentar

ily, but it didn’t take the Slytherin long to move his attention back to Andrew. He looked furious and from what it seemed, it looked like they were about to get in a fist fight. Right in front of Emma.

Anastasia jumped off of the chair, swearing under her breath as she looked around for some kind of help, but the only thing her eyes spotted was a table that held a bunch of glasses with pumpkin juice.

With that as her last resort, she raced over to the table, grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice, and started running towards her friend, while ducking under flailing arms and people dancing.

 

 _So this is how it ends…._ Andrew through, fear mingled in his mind as he stood there, frozen in shock as Michael bared his fists, ready to strike.

“NEEEEERD!” he hollered as he raised his fist.

But then it all happened in a blur.

Just as Andrew was about to meet his fate, someone came up from behind, and Michael was now dripping in pumpkin juice, his face full of shock.

“IDIOOOOT!!!” a girls’ voice was heard from behind Michael, and he stepped away to reveal Anastasia holding an empty glass, a huge grin on her face as she looked up at Michael and started laughing.

Andrew and Emma also joined in with Anastasia, and Michael glared down at all of them, dripping in juice.

He whipped around to face Anastasia, who showed no signs of fear as Michael raised his hand to hit her. Anastasia grabbed his wrist in midair and raised her eyebrows at him.

“First of all, do you really wanna hit a girl, Mr. Eades? Do you want to end up in court with charges against you for assault? I didn’t think so.” Anastasia kept intense eye contact with Michael, letting go of his wrist, and letting his arm fall to his side.

“Second of all, Ravenclaws aren't NERDS, maybe it’s just your brain that’s so small and pointless. Third, I would appreciate it if you left my friends alone, as they have more important things to do, and don’t need your arrogant little arse getting in the middle of it,” she gestured to Emma and Andrew, who were smirking up at Michael.

“Fourth. Don’t even think about saying that you’re not stupid, because I know you just finished your 7th year, but they’re bringing you back to redo it. How embarrassing.” Anastasia forcefully put the empty cup of pumpkin juice in Michael’s hands, who was looking at her dumbfounded.

“And fifth, everyone is going to think you poured juice all over yourself.” Anastasia pointed at the empty cup she had just put in his hands.

“Good day.” Anastasia said smugly to Michael who was gaping at her.

She grabbed Emma and Andrew, pushing them out of the crowd, and into the hallway, leaving Michael staring at the spot where Anastasia just was, his mouth hanging open. Moments later they were back in the living room, out of breath from running.

“That - was - amazing.” Emma congratulated Anastasia between breaths. Anastasia smiled, “Well someone had to intervene and do something.” then she laughed, remembering the look on Michael’s face.

Andrew smiled at Anastasia, “Thanks. You saved me from getting a black eye.” he laughed.

Anastasia shook her head, “No problem.”

The next 15 minutes went great, with Andrew and Emma talking to each other, and asking questions about each other. Anastasia was reading her book, but little did they know that she was listening to everything they were saying, and she had been on the same page for 15 minutes.

But then something went wrong.

Something always had to go wrong, didn’t it.

Andrew and Emma were in the middle of a conversation, when Rachel came running in, and nearly knocking Anastasia’s copy of _Les Miserables_ out of her hands.

“Anastasia!” Rachel’s brown eyes were wide in worry as she looked at her friend.

Anastasia closed her book, “What is it?”

“It’s Thomas, I just saw him with..” Rachel paused, unsure if she wanted to finish the sentence.

Anastasia was on full alert now. “Thomas? With who?”

Her question was soon answered when Anastasia came staggering and laughing into the room with a blonde haired girl, which they all recognized as Lexi Williams. Thomas and Lexi didn’t even notice their presence as they crossed the room, and when they were about to go into the room next to them, Thomas kissed Lexi, and they basically waltzed into the adjacent room.

Anastasia snapped.

Thomas had been her “boyfriend” for about 5 months, before staging a break up in the Great Hall in front of everybody to see. He had lied about liking her, and Anastasia could still remember all the letters he sent her over the summer, and when she went over them, she had found a bunch of clues and answers.

She burned those letters.

“...Anastasia?” Andrew said softly Anastasia shook her head of the memories and saw that everyone was looking at her, their faces full of concern. She forced a smile, “Guys, its fine..” but her voice cracked and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Rachel hugged her and Anastasia buried her head in her shoulder, finally breaking, and letting the tears fall. Emma stood up and sat next to Anastasia, whispering comforting words.

Andrew felt bad for Anastasia. He had been there and went through everything with her while she was still with Thomas, that ignorant, conceded, player.

Rachel placed both hands on Anastasia’s shoulders. “Look at me.”

When Anastasia didn’t respond, Isabel forcibly pushed her so she’s sitting up.

Anastasia’s face crumbled. “I thought he loved me-”

“We know.” Rachel said firmly. “We know that he loved you, and he shouldn’t know that he got the best of you. Okay, Anastasia, calm down…” S

he didn’t calm down.

“Girl listen!” Rachel nearly shouted, and everyone jumped at the volume of her voice. “Crying isn’t going to bring tha idiotic jerk, what was his name, Thomas? Yeah, he’s never coming back to you, and you gotta accept that. You gotta get yourself together and forget about him. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and you can get through this. We’ll be here with you, always.”

“Okay?” she asks. Anastasia is staring at her. So is everyone else. “OKAY?” Rachel asks again, with a little bit more force this time.

“Okay..” Anastasia said quietly, and smiled. Emma and Anastasia stood up and went to the party room.

“Where are they going?” Andrew asked his sister, who looked pretty proud of herself.

“They’re going to get some food. Duh.”

 

After a few minutes of searching, Andrew found Emma and Anastasia at one of the tables chatting away about something. The music had gotten quieter, and people weren’t going as crazy.

Andrew sat down in the middle of both of them, and looked over at Anastasia, a question nagging him. “Hey Anastasia, were you the one that told them to play that insanely loud music?”

Anastasia laughed. “Yup! I had to break up the fight just to have enough time to go and rescue you guys.” she then took a sip her drink. Andrew realized that it wasn’t juice.

“Anastasia...what are you drinking?”

“Coffee.”

Oh Merlin no.

One thing that Andrew had learned over the years of being Anastasia’s friend, is that she shouldn’t be given coffee late at night.

He frowned and made a move to grab her coffee. “Absolutely not.” but Anastasia angrily snatched her cup of coffee away and took a sip, her eyes peering at him from the top of her cup.

Emma laughed, and Andrew shrugged sheepishly.

Suddenly, the mood of the whole room changed as a slow romantic dancing type music started to play, the lights becoming dim. Anastasia’s head shot up to look at Andrew and Emma, a smirk growing on her face as Andrew blushed and looked at the floor.

The song was called ‘Magic Works’ again, by ‘The Weird Sisters’.

Anastasia swayed softly from side to side in her chair with a small smile. _Probably another one of her flashbacks or something_. Andrew throught in the awkward silence between him and Emma.

He did want to ask her to dance, he really did. But he was super awkward and didn’t really have a talent in asking people to dance, and he had never liked anyone before Emma.

Andrew winced as he felt Anastasia kick him from under the table so he looked up at her with a questioning look.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and pointed her gaze to Emma and then back him, signaling that he should ask her to dance.

Andrew took a deep breath, and turned around in his seat. He tapped Emma on the shoulder lightly, and gulped nervously as she turned around to face him.

“W-would you care to d-dance?” Andrew mustered up the courage to say, and looked anywhere but Emma as he held his breath. A few moments passed, and when he finally decided to look up at Emma, she was smiling, her cheeks a slight shade of pink.

“I would love to.” she smiled and Andrew let out a long sigh of relief, looking into her pretty brown eyes.

He stood up and held out his hand for Emma to stand up. She took his hand and her smile widened as she stood up. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor with all the other couples dancing.

Andrew felt like the luckiest person alive at the moment, and a kind of warmth flooded him when he held Emma’s hand. When they reached the middle of the dance floor, Andrew realized something.

He didn’t know how to dance.

Andrew mentally scolded himself as he stood there awkwardly with Emma standing in front of him.

Giving it his best shot, she took a step closer to Emma, and wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly. She immediately responded by bringing her arms up and wrapping them around his neck, and they swayed side to side in a comfortable silence.

Andrew was obviously freaking out inside, and his heart was beating a million miles per hour.

Then, without warning, Emma laid her head on his shoulder, still swaying to the music, and Andrew nearly fainted right on the spot. Taking that as a sign, he placed his chin on her shoulder, and he never felt more alive.

 

Anastasia nearly squealed in delight when she caught sight of Andrew and Emma dancing together. She was about to stand up and leave the room, when a blonde hair and green eyed Gryffindor came up to her and extended his hand.

His eyes showed warmth, and not concedingness.

“Josh Washburn,” he introduced himself with a smile, “Would you care to dance?”

Anastasia smiled widely at Josh and took his hand. When she stood up, she was surprised that Josh was about half a foot taller than her.

Anastasia laughed ecstatically as her and Josh ran to the dance floor and he spun her around. The music suddenly got quicker and more upbeat, and the lights went crazy.

Josh grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, spinning. She giggled and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. In the midst of their fun, Anastasia didn’t notice Andrew and Emma walking off the dance floor, hand in hand, to the wall.

Him and Emma sat down on a leather bench and Emma pulled a pen and a post it note from her summer dress pocket. She wrote down something and handed it to Andrew, who opened the note curiously. “My address. If you want to send a letter.” she smiled up at him, and Andrew grinned.

He put it in his pocket and moved just a bit closer to her, both of them now comfortable in each others’ presence, no longer awkward.

“Thanks.” Andrew said. They heard someone running towards them, so they looked up to see Anastasia.

Her hair was a bit disheveled, and she was smiling and blushing like never before as she sat next to Emma on the bench.

“So?” Andrew asked her. Anastasia giggled and clapped her hands together. “Oh nothing, I was just dancing with Josh.” Emma looked at her curiously, “Josh Washburn? He’s 2 years older than me, and in Gryffindor. Him?”

Anastasia nodded, somehow unable to stop smiling, then she stood up, turning to the both of them. “I’m gonna go get some coffee.” she said with a devilish smile on her face and ran off.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Andrew yelled after her as she ran into the crowd and disappeared, heading over to the drinks table.

Andrew and Emma took one glance at each other, and were off- running after Anastasia before she became too caffeinated on her coffee.

 

In the next hour, Emma, Andrew, and Anastasia kept on having fun, dancing, and Emma and Anastasia attempted at Karaoke, and succeeded. Of course, Andrew declined, because he couldn't sing, sadly.

But the best parts were when Emma hugged him a couple of times after something exciting happened, and Anastasia would try and contain her squeals of excitement.

The trio sat down at one of the far tables after 20 minutes of dancing to a fast upbeat song.

After they had caught their breath and calmed down, Andrew turned to Anastasia. “Are you and Josh dating now?” he asked her. She blushed and looked down. “No, not yet. I’m not the type of person that can just waltz into a relationship.” and her eyes clouded.

Andrew was still confused. Anastasia looked up him and shook her head, letting out a sigh.

“Andrew,” Emma said on his left, “She means that she needs time to heal from Thomas. It’s not so easy to get into a new relationship so quickly when you still have lack of-”

“Self confidence and trust.” Anastasia finished her sentence, smiling sadly. Andrew finally got the idea, and nodded in understanding.

Anastasia looked across the dance floor, at Josh. “But Josh has a different personality. He doesn’t always think about himself. And, I gotta start somewhere.” she smiled softly, switching her gaze back to Daniel and Emma.

Andrew shifted in his seat. “But if HE breaks your heart, can I use all of the jinxes I know on him?” he asked, laughing. Anastasia laughed and nodded, “Sure. As long as you don’t get expelled young man! Emma won’t be very happy about that!” she wiggled a finger at him.

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Anastasia. “What are you? My mother?”

“Yes.”

Andrew sighed, and then he remembered what Anastasia had just said, and he snapped his head up so quickly, it hurt. “Wait, Emma won’t be happy?”

“Guys. I’m right here.”

Andrew and Anastasia turned to see Emma, who was sitting with crossed arms, a smile on her face. Andrew blushed and looked down, “Uh, hello.” he joked. Emma giggled and shook her head. “Of course I won’t be happy if you got expelled. You’re my…” she seemed unsure for a moment and looked at the edge of the table, “friend...” her voice automatically got quieter and she looked away.

Andrew was yet again confused.

Had he done something?

Upon noticing this, Anastasia brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in expiration.

 _This guy I tell you. Clueless. Absolutely, and utterly clueless_.

Andrew snapped out of his thoughts when Anastasia had stood up, causing her chair to violently get pushed back, causing a loud squeak as the table shook. “If you excuse me Emma, Andrew and I need to have a talk.” Anastasia declared, and before Emma could even open her mouth to speak, Anastasia was already dragging a half stumbling Andrew across the room towards the hallway.

Emma was left at the table, a look of pure confusion planted across her features.

 

 

Anastasia dragged Andrew by his arm into the hallway next to the party room. She looked briefly to check if they were alone, and then released his arm, leaving Andrew rubbing his arm.

“Ow.”

Anastasia ignored his protest and put her hands on her hips, looking at him gravely. “Do I need to start explaining everything to you now?”

Andrew stared at her blankly.

“About what?”

Anastasia facepalmed and then glared up at him. “Are you kidding me?! About Emma!” she nearly yelled, almost in a demanding demeanor. Andrew shushed her, scanning his surroundings to make sure nobody was eavesdropping just around the corner.

“Okay, yes, I know what you’re talking about. I did nothing wrong though, right?” Andrew asked his friend, his voice anxious.

Anastasia sighed. “It’s not you. What’s going on, is Emma thinks that you only like her as a friend-”

“But I like her more than a friend!” Andrew blurted out.

Anastasia scoffed, rolling her eyes “I know that. But she doesn’t. So you have to go out there and either ask her to dance, or when we’re leaving, kiss her on the cheek or something.”

Andrew’s eyes widened. “I can’t do that!” he exclaimed.

_I can’t kiss her on the cheek! I don’t even know if she even likes me back!!!_

“Well, you sort of have to, before she really starts thinking you only like her as a friend. And it’s not my fault you’re all confused and don’t know how to handle your feelings.”

Andrew sighed and nodded. His friend was right. Just as he was about to open his mouth to agree with Anastasia, Emma came running into the hallway.

Anastasia turned to face her. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s not that serious. It’s just that my parents said that we’re leaving in five minutes.” she self consciously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled sadly at Andrew, stepping forward slightly.

“Oh.” was all Andrew managed to say.

When Emma looked down, Anastasia stomped on his foot, giving him a _you better go over there and kiss her or else i'll shove you both in a close_ t look.

The three of them walked out of the hallway and back into the party room, the tension between Emma and Andrew increasing with every passing moment.

Just as they stepped back into the party room, they heard a yell from across the room.

“Emma! Time to go, we’ll meet you outside!” and Emma’s parents exited the house, most likely heading towards their car.

Andrew rapidly looked around him for Anastasia, hoping she would give him some last minute advice, but she had disappeared. Most likely on purpose too.

Great.

He turned to Emma, and laughed awkwardly glancing up into her capturing light brown eyes. Emma smiled at him and they locked eyes.

Taking the chance, Andrew pulled her into a hug, his heart pounding against his chest. He felt her stiffen in his arms, probably caught by surprise, but quickly relaxed and hugged him back.

“I’ll miss you, Emma.” Andrew told her, pulling back from the hug. Emma blushed slightly, “I’ll miss you too...but at least we’ll see each other at Hogwarts in a month!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Andrew nodded, letting out a chuckle.

 _Come on! Just kiss her on the cheek!_ Anastasia’s voice echoed inside his head, and he took his chance. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek, and pulled away, his face heating up quickly.

Emma let out a little gasp, and blushed as she looked up at him surprisingly. Andrew grinned back at her and let her to the door.

After a last goodbye, Andrew ran back into the party room, searching for Anastasia, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Then his eyes landed on Anastasia, who was running towards him. “You did it!” she exclaimed when she reached Andrew, and started jumping up and down.

He had done it.

 

 

That night, Andrew laid in his bed, wide awake, and unable to stop thinking about Emma.

 

It really was, a night to remember.

 

**_ FIN _ **

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best, but I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
